pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kecleon
/ |dexcekalos=116 |gen=Generation III |species=Color Swap Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Normal |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=48.5 lbs. |metweight=22.0 kg |ability=Color Change |dw=Protean |color=Green |male=50}} Kecleon (Japanese: カクレオン Kakureon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Kecleons resemble a chameleon. The main color on a Kecleon is green, the second most color is yellow and then they have a red zigzag stripe on their chest. The spikes on its head is yellow like the circles on by its eyes.It has a curly tail and small yellow feet. Natural abilities Kecleon have the ability Color Change. This allows Kecleon to change its type to the same type as the attacks that hit it. Kecleon has the ability to blend in with its surroundings. Only the red stripe on its chest remains visible at all times. It can sneak up on its prey and use its long tongue to trap it. Evolution Kecleon does not evolve. Game info Kecleons are one of the most powerful Pokémon in the Mystery Dungeon games. If you shoplift it, it automatically has the move Agility set, and has Color Change, which changes its type by the move you use. To recruit it, you have to have to be Level 90 or higher with a Friend Bow (shoplift to encounter). In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, after you obtain the National Pokédex and open Pal Park, show a Kecleon to a girl and she will give you the Color Changer App on your Pokétch. This app enables you to change your screen color from green to anything. Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 352 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 352 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 352 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 352 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 352 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 352 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Kecleon BW.gif |bwsprs=Kecleon Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kecleon BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Kecleon Shiny BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Kecleon XY.gif |xysprs = Kecleon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Kecleon XY.gif |orassprs = Kecleon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Kecleon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Kecleon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the Johto region championship a trainer named Harrison had a Kecleon which was defeated by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. It also in the Special Red\Blue Rescue team Go Getters as the Kecleon Brothers. They have the same role as they do in the video game; shopkeepers. It also appears in the short Pikachu's Pikaboo. * Greeny * Reddy * Harrison's Kecleon * Angela's Kecleon * The Kecleon Brothers Trivia * Two Kecleon were seen in one of the anime episodes, and were named "Redie" and "Greenie". They were seen in the Johto region and this marked the first appearance of a Generation III Pokémon in the anime. * Due to Kecleon's ability, Color Change, if it knows the move Synchronoise, if the opponent uses a move that would receive STAB Kecleon would change to that type and then deal damage to the opponent using the previously mentioned move. * Kecleon appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, in which he keeps track of the players' records and awards. Gallery 352Kecleon_AG_anime.png 352Kecleon_AG_anime_2.png 352Kecleon_AG_anime_3.png 352Kecleon_Dream.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 352Purple_Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Channel.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon